


[podfic] Crema Verse Prompts by twobirdsonesong

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: Crema verse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post for all the Crema 'Verse Prompts by Twobirdsonesong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Crema Verse Prompts by twobirdsonesong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crema Verse Prompt Fill #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853526) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



Okay.

I'm going to start working my way through the crema 'verse prompts because I love these characters. I haven't actually *read* any of the prompts yet, so you'll be hearing my first reading!

 

* * *

 

[download mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-crema_verse_prompt_01.mp3)


End file.
